


Really Self-Indulgent Fontcest Story

by LadyAllo



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllo/pseuds/LadyAllo
Summary: As six skeletons from different universes collide, explicit results are expected. A story, in which the title explains everything. Warning: lots of smut. Feel free to ask me questions about the fic in the comments!





	1. A Surprise Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDGEBERRY GALORE  
> SMUT AHEAD YUP YUP

Finally, Sans had gotten the jump on his boyfriend Papyrus. He finished cuffing the taller skeleton to the bed as he slept. Papyrus always dominated Sans because of his size, but not tonight. Tonight, The Magnificent Sans would be in charge! 

Edge tried not to chuckle as he was cuffed. He had been aware of the other skeleton since he had entered the room (a side affect of living in the Fell world, he supposed). Papyrus pretended to sleep, letting Berry do as he pleased, because it seemed like good fun to let him dominate tonight.

'Papy...' Sans shook Edge awake. Papyrus slowly opened his eyes, then tried to stretch. The cuffs hindered his movement, which seemed to startle the tall skeleton. At first Papyrus looked surprised and a little bit scared, but then he saw Berry on the bed grinning. 

'Is this how we are being tonight?' Edge asked as he smirked. Sans giggled, finally having the upper hand. 

Edge looked down at the smaller's pants, a bit amazed at how quickly the tent in the pants had appeared. Berry quickly threw off his pants, letting his engorged member free.

Sans crept over Papyrus, then suddenly shoved his dick in Edge's mouth. Papyrus conjured a long, red tongue, and began to suck the other's penis, albeit a bit grudgingly. 

Edge circled it's head with his tongue, causing pre-come to enter his mouth. He tasted it, prideful that he was giving his boyfriend pleasure. 

After a minute of this, Sans removed his cock, and took off Edge's pants. The red ecto-penis seemed to glow as Sans began to pump his hand down its length. 

Papyrus panted, arching his back. Suddenly, Sans stopped and began to seductively stare at his partner. 

At first, Edge was confused, not knowing what his boyfriend wanted. Then he realized, conjuring an ass ripe for the taking. 

Sans grinned, beginning to rub at the hole. Papyrus panted, just barely stopping himself from moaning. He wasn't losing his dignity tonight.

Sans knew exactly what the taller skeleton was thinking, and thought quite the opposite. 'Beg for me, Edge.' Berry growled. Papyrus blanched. 

'N-no!' He replied. Sans rubbed the rim of the asshole harder. 'Ny-ah.. ah..' Edge panted. 'Beg.' Sans commanded.

'...please...' Papyrus muttered. Sans shoved a finger in his boyfriend. 'P-please! Stop playing games with me!' Papyrus moaned, still trying to regain his dignity. 

'What?' Sans pretended not to hear. 'Please, Sans! Godammit you asshole!' Papyrus finally spat out. 

Sans promptly shut him up by shoving his dick up Papyrus's asshole. At first Edge felt discomfort, but it melted away in a few seconds. They both panted in unison, to the rhythm of the thrusts. 

Finally, Sans ejaculated, letting out a little scream. After riding the orgasm out, he removed his cock, letting the cum drip out of Edge's ass.

Sans turned to the door, wanting to toy with his partner. Papyrus had to hand it to him, that was _cruel_ , not letting him cum. But Papyrus had lost enough tonight, and he wasn't losing this. 

'Oh no you don't.' Papyrus growled, as he conjured tentacles. Berry turned around, startled by the growling. 

The tentacles pulled Sans over to Edge. 'I may be tied up... But it's time for _me _to have some fun.' Papyrus growled once more.__

Sans immediately conjured an ass of his own, knowing exactly what his lover wanted to do. The tentacles shoved Sans onto Papyrus's member, over and over. 

'Pa- Papy..' Sans panted as his ass was excavated by Papyrus's enraged boner. Edge stuck his tongue out, huffing. 

Sans began to moan. Finally, Papyrus came with a large grunt. The tentacles deformed, dropping Berry. They both panted from exaustion, then slowly passed out.

Stretch slowly got up from bed, then lazily opened his eyes. He was suprised to see darkness, instead of the midday light he usually woke up to. 

There must be a reason he woke up. He straightened suddenly. _What if Sans was being attacked?!_

He quickly got out of bed, then hurried down to his brother's room. He wasn't there.

There was only one other place he could be, so Stretch ran towards Edge's room. Papyrus opened the door, then sighed in relief after he saw his brother. But then he looked closer.

His Fell counterpart was cuffed to the bed, without pants on. Berry lay on his chest, also without pants on. Then Papyrus saw the cum. 

Stretch ran to the bathroom. Apparently skeletons can puke. Weird. _I'll get you back for this Edge,_ Stretch vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO SKELETONS HAVE A BATHROOM  
> IDK  
> WHO ELSE LAUGHED AT THE EXCAVATION PART  
> I CANT BE THE ONLY ONE


	2. What the Fuck, Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME HONEY MUSTARD  
> YEAH

Papyrus was still thinking about ways to get revenge on Edge, when he heard a small noise. 'F-fuck.' Someone whispered. 

Papyrus knew exactly who this was and what was wrong. He shoved the door open to Red's room, seeing exactly what he was expecting. Sans was lying on his bed with his dick out, looking distressed. 

Sans turned towards Stretch. 'Oh fuck. It's not what it looks like, I swear.' Papyrus advanced towards the other skeleton. 'Stretch, what are you doing.'

Papyrus stared at the glowing red cock in front of him (it was quite a nice color of maroon actually). 'Stretch what the fuck are you doing. Strehhhhhh' Sans continued the other skeletons name, as he was given a blow job.

'Stretch what the fuck?!' Red whispered intensely, before starting to pant. 'oh my FUCk' he continued. Papyrus swirled his tongue around Red's cock, tasting the pre-come that was dribbling in to his mouth. Red began to moan. 

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?' Edge yelled as he barged into the room. Stretch ignored him and continued to blow off the other's brother. 

'Papyrus?' Berry said as he turned the corner. His eyesockets opened wide as he looked at the sight in front of him. 'Uh boss, I didn't ask for this he dID IT FUCKING STOP STRETCH' Red groaned.

Edge went up to Stretch and shoved him off the dick. 'Wow, talk about blue balls...' Red muttered. Edge turned to glare at him, instantly shutting him up. 

'What the FUCK were you doing TO _MY_ BROTHER?!' Edge growled. 'Well he seemed to be having trouble after hearing that little _excerpt_ between you and _MY_ brother, so I thought I could help him.' Stretch calmly(ish) replied. 'HELPING AS IN GIVING HIM A BLOW JOB?' Edge yelled.

The two Papyruses began to argue, seeming to upset Berry. Red quickly put on some pants, then walked over to his double. 

'We really need to do something about the two of them, huh?' Red asked. Berry nodded quickly. 'I have just the thing in mind...' Red finished. They looked each other in the eyes, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Red smirked. This was going be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE BLOWJOB!


	3. I Can Teleport, You Know

The day after the incident between Red and Stretch was awkward. No one wanted to look the others in the eyes. As they were all sitting watching tv (actually, arguing about what channel to watch),  
Red was staring at Stretch. He actually liked what had happened last night, he just was really suprised at it. 

Sans was still staring when his brother's counterpart turned to him, and winked. Red blushed. Suddenly, he felt something hard in his pants begin to grow. 

'Uh, I have to go...' He said to everyone. 'Why?' Berry asked, looking quite disappointed. 'I-I'm really... Tired. Yeah, I'm going to bed.' Sans replied to the smaller Sans. 'Ok...' Berry sighed. 

Red felt a little bad for a moment, he liked Berry, even though it seemed like he didn't. Then he remembered his problem and walked away from everyone into his room. 

As soon as he got inside, he locked the door. He layed on his bed, wondering how he had become so aroused by Stretch. A blowjob would do that, though. 

Suddenly, something tall appeared by his bed. Red let out a very unmanly shriek. Instantly his brother ran to the entrance to the room and went pounding on his door, demanding to know what happened. 'Oh it's n-nothing boss, just thought I saw a m-mouse.' Sans lied, his voice shaking from the grin Stretch was giving him. 'You're afraid of mice?' His boss questioned. 'Y-yeah.' Sans replied. 

As his brother went back to the living room, Stretch walked nearer to Sans. 'I can teleport you know,' Stretch whispered. 'I can fucking see that!' Sans angrily said. Stretch put a finger to his mouth, shushing Red and making him even more aroused than before. 

'I saw your little problem there, and I thought, hey, how could that have happened? Then I realized, it's me...' Papyrus winked once more. 'You asshole, you knew this would happen.' Red snapped. 

Stretch advanced towards Red smirking all the while. Sans knew what he wanted, and he wanted it too. Then he remembered the plan between him and Berry. 

'Stretch, no, I can't.' Papyrus stopped walking towards him and lifted a brow. 'I like you, I really do, Stretch, but I can't do this. Boss.. would get mad at us. And he... thinks I'm only his.' Red explained. 

Stretch knew he was lying, but he stopped. The skeletons may like sex, but they would never force someone into it. 'If you're his... Then why is Berry his boyfriend?' Then Papyrus teleported away, without asking for an answer. Red didn't know the answer any more than Stretch did. 

Later that night, Red went to talk to Berry before he went to bed. 'Your brother, he can teleport. Won't that ruin our plan?' 'No, that isn't a problem. He doesn't have his teleportation powers during his... you know what.' Berry replied quickly. 'How do you know? This could ruin our entir-' Red stopped talking when he saw the blush on Berry's bones. 'Oh.' Then they both went to bed, still waiting for a special date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut :(  
> But story advancement!  
> Don't worry, next chapter will be very interesting ;3


	4. You Sick Hentai-Loving Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a predator from its food will only make it hungrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like my analogy  
> almost smut ahead  
> not quite tho  
> :/

Berry was in the kitchen, preparing tacos for everyone when Red walked in and gave him a nod. The nod signaled their plan was finally coming to fruition. 

Sans added a special ingredient to the two taco dishes for his brother and his boyfriend. A sleeping drug, from Doctor Undyne. This would teach them not to fight. 

Stretch tried not to seem in pain, but it wasn't working. He had been in heat for the past few days, but he hadn't been able to get relief. Whenever he was about to do the chacha with his dick, his brother came in needing something. And when he tried to ask Red for help, he was turned down. If he touched Berry, Edge would get mad, and he certainly wasn't going to Edge himself. He guessed he just had to suffer in silence. At least for now.

Meanwhile across the table, Edge was having the same problem, although a bit less painful. He had been in heat for only a day, but he too wasn't able to do anything. 

Finally, Berry brought in the tacos for everyone to eat, and they munched in silence. Then, Stretch began to feel woozy. 'Eh.. Guys.. I don't feel too well... M'a go to bed...' Then he passed out on his food. 

Edge turned to his brother, then to his brother. 'What the fuck did you two d-dooo...' His sentence was interrupted as he passed out too. The two Sanses took a second to give each other a high five.

When Papyrus woke up, he was a bit surprised to see he wasn't in bed. He slowly got up, aching a bit, then he saw Edge. He saw a door, then went to open it. It was locked. 'Oh shit. No. Fuck no. If those two locked us in here together, I swear to Asgore...' 

Then Edge woke up. He got up quickly then centered his eyes on the other skeleton in the room. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?' Edge yelled. 'I didn't do anything, chill.' Stretch replied. 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING CHILL WHEN I'M IN H-' Edge stopped before he finished the word. 

'Oh god. No no oh fuck no. YOU TWO LOCKED US IN HERE? WHEN WE ARE BOTH IN HEAT?' Papyrus knew they could hear them. 'Fuck oh fuck fucking shit ass-storms on a bike oh my stars' Stretch doesn't lose his cool often, but now was certainly the time to. 

'Stretch.' Edge tried to get the other skeleton's attention. 'Fuck those assholes do they want me to fucking go insane I swear to Asgore I will fucking destroy them-' 'Stretch!' 'Those little cuntnuggets how the fuck what in the fuck do they think they are doing i will personally rip their souls to shreds-'

'STRETCH YOU ASSHOLE LISTEN TO ME' Edge finally got Stretch's attention. 'WHAT EDGE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT' Stretch yelled. 'We gotta get out of here, you ass! Can't you teleport?!' Edge replied. 'NO NOT WHEN I'M IN HEAT!' screamed Stretch. 'FUCKING DAMNIT!'

'Stretch _you_ need to chill now! Fucking hypocrite!' Stretch stopped muttering for just a second to breathe. Then he became aware of a biting heat originating from his crotch. 

'no no no I'm not doing that, nope nope' Stretch rambled. Edge looked at Stretch with a pained expression. They both were having the same problem. 

'Edge, has the two Sanses been acting weird recently..?' Stretch managed to spit out. 'Yeah... Berry never wanted to.. fuck.. He just wanted to cuddle. And Sans didn't help either, he just fucking interrupted me when I tried to masturbate...' 

Stretch thought for a second. How did they know they when to interrupt them? Then he realized. 'Cameras.' 'What?' Edge looked confused. 'There's cameras in the house. They used them.' Stretch explained. 'Why the fuck do you have cameras in your house?' Edge asked rudely. 

'We didn't. But we do now. How?' He thought a bit more. 'Undyne. UNDYNE! UNDYNE YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD ARE YOU WATCHING US RIGHT NOW YOU WOULD YOU HENTAI-LOVING FREAK! I BET YOU GAVE THEM THE DRUGS TOO!'

Indeed, Undyne was watching the show unfold, as was Berry and Red. 

'They're gonna let us go at each other. Those sick freaks. Not on my fucking watch.' Stretch muttered. 'What are you gonna fucking do? Neither of us has our magic!' Edge tried to bring his counterpart back to earth. 'Yes we do..' Stretch corrected. 

'No Stretch, do not, we both fucking know that if we take those out we lose control..' Edge tried to reason with him. 'That happens to you, thank Asgore I have a little more self control.' 

Edge was about to retaliate, when Stretch conjured multiple orange tentacles. He gritted his teeth, trying not to touch Edge. He had to do this quickly, otherwise Edge would smell his heat and give the sick fuckers watching what they wanted.

Stretch shoved the tentacles along the walls, using them to destroy the hidden cameras. Once that was done, he put away the tentacles. Then they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys we are making this choose your own story kind of deal. You guys get to decide whether we are having Papcest or having the Sanses assholes be excavated by raging boners, if you know what I mean (wink wink). So, in the comments, whichever one that has the most comments will win. Only one vote per person, I'm afraid. (These are definitely better options than Hillary and Trump, am I right?)
> 
> Ps. I'm counting my comment as one too


	5. Battle of the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhehhehhehehehhehehehehheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE POWER IS IN MY HANDS  
> PAPCEST WON  
> GET READY FOR THIS SHIT  
> also I got a special request for sub swap but imma play with the idea a bit ;)

The two Paps waited, and waited and waited. But nobody came. Stretch's heat was beginning to get unbearable now, and his dick was already forming. But he refused. He was not going to fuck Edge, no way. 

'When did you start your heat?' Stretch asked, while looking away. 'A few days ago..' Edge answered. Stretch turned to him. 'Wouldn't that mean it won't be bad?' He hoped. 'Well... Generally.. My heats can be pretty... Intense, to put it lightly.' Edge replied. 

'Fucking great. We're stuck in here until the Sanses come and get us, and that isn't anytime soon. We're fucking screwed.' 

'I think... I need to get away from you...'  
Edge slurred out. He moved to one corner of the room, and Stretch the other.

'Fuck.. Fuck... Fuck.. fuck..' Edge muttered repeatedly. Then he turned to Stretch. Tentacles began to spawn.

'SHIT' Stretch screamed, with only one thought in his head. _RUN._ Stretch ran through the room, getting chased by Edge and his tentacles. At the smell of Edge's heat, his own was getting worse. Finally, he stopped. 'Fuck it.'

Stretch pounced at Edge, both of them snarling like wolves.

Behind the cameras, sat Berry, Red and Undyne, watching the show unfold, while eating popcorn. Alphys burst in to the lab, coming to see Undyne. 'HEY UNDYNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING- what the fuck are you guys watching.' Alphys yelled. 'Language!' Berry tutted. Alphys sighed. 

'We're watching those two go at it.' Red explained. 'How the f-' Alphys quickly changed her word with a look from Berry. 'freak did you guys get them to do that?' 'L-long story short, h-heats, drugs and l-locks.' Undyne answered. Alphys looked even more confused.

As they were talking, both Paps were using their strength and tentacles to the best of their ability, to get the other skeleton to stay still. They both wanted the same thing, a body to fuck. Both of their pants were already off, dicks hanging out. 

Eventually, Edge won. He had trained hard in the Fell world, and normally Stretch didn't do much. Edge shoved his counterpart on the ground, getting ready to enter him, even if there wasn't an ass or pussy to fuck. 

Stretch just lay on the ground snarling, trying to get out of the other's grip, when he felt something shove between into his pelvis. Edge was finally getting relief, but Stretch wasn't. He decided to summon an ass so both of them could get _something_ at the same time. 

Stretch wasn't happy with the current situation, but beggars can't be choosers. Both of them began to pant and groan. Soon enough, Edge came with a grunt. Then Stretch, with a groan. They both repeat this for a few times, until Edge stops. 

He lets go of Stretch, and removes himself from the other. He sleepily blinks, then passes out on the floor. Stretch lays on the floor for a moment before following suit. 

In Undyne's lab, Berry and Red gave each other a fist bump. Undyne and Alphys watched, very enthralled with what had just happened. 'W-well, I'm g-going to p-pack.' Undyne stood up, stretching. 'What? Why?' Undyne gave her a look that said _what do you fucking think?_ Alphys shut her mouth. 

'Alright, we better go get those two into bed.' Berry decided. Red nodded, and out they went to do exactly that.

A few days later, Stretch took a visit to Undyne's lab. On the door was a sign that said 'out on vacation. see you later, stretch' 'MOTHERFUCKER I WILL FIND YOU' Stretch screamed before teleporting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUEHUEHUE  
> IS GOOD, NO?  
> how did the tentacles not destroy the camera?  
> simple, it was magic  
> I am very happy  
> Maybe we could do the choose your own story thing some other time too.  
> Also, did anyone else think of that run meme? Seriously I can't stop hearing the music after that part  
> K hope u guys enjoyed anyway


	6. Two New Toys to Play With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's in the story now! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I've been gone, I was busy  
> So, I've been noticing how I'm not very descriptive in this story  
> I'm gonna try very hard to fix that  
> Also, if you guys have any input you think would help me, please tell me in the comments
> 
> This chapter doesn't have any smut sorry

Sans and Papyrus were out looking for humans in the forest near Snowdin. Papyrus was enjoying himself, and Sans was half asleep as always. 

Suddenly, they both felt something that can only be described as a **whoosh**. Sans knew that feeling from teleporting, or "taking shortcuts" as he liked to call it. 

'Sans, what was that?' Papyrus asked. 'I dunno Paps, but it sure felt a lot like updog.' Sans answered. 'What's updog?' Papyrus pondered. 'Nothing much, what's up with you?' Sans replied smoothly. 

'SANS THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES' Papyrus lectured. 'All right, all right, bro, calm down. It felt a little bit like teleporting.' Sans explained. Papyrus hmm-ed. 'Well, what should we do now?' Papyrus finally said. 'Maybe we should go home?' Sans suggested.

The two skeletons continued to walk in the direction they knew was home. Finally, they arrived in Snowdin. But then they realized that this wasn't the Snowdin they knew. 

'Muffet's? Weird. I hope the chow is as good as at Grillb's.' Sans thought out loud. They continued through the town, trying to ignore the many curious eyes that landed on them. Eventually, they happened upon their house. Or where it would have been, anyway.

'Look Sans! I have mail!' Papyrus exclaimed, while pointing at the mailbox with his name on it. 'Uh bro, I don't mean to sit on your joy or nuthin' but I don't think that's your mailbox.' Papyrus harrumphed. 

Suddenly, the door to the house opened. The one who opened the door, was a skeleton who looked remarkably like Papyrus. Except he was more tired looking than the actual Papyrus, and wearing a orange hoodie. 

'Welcome. We've been expecting you.'  
The mysterious skeleton said. 'Papyrus, don't scare them.' A small skeleton wearing a blue scarf pushed the taller skeleton away. 'Hi! Come inside!' The blue skeleton said. 

Already Papyus was confused. 'Your name is Papyrus? But my name is Papyrus too!' He wondered. 'Yeah, we'll explain when you come inside.' The other skeleton named Papyrus said. 

~~~~~*time skip noises*~~~~~

'So what you're telling me, is that we've been.. teleported to this alternate reality? I've heard of teleporting but this is just crazy.' Sans recapped what he just heard. The skeletons that were alternate versions of himself nodded. 'Wow, so Gaster was right...' He thought. The Swap Papyrus seized up at that name, then cleared his throat. 

'Well, now that we've explained everything, we've got to decide what to call you two.' Swap Papyrus said. 'Why can't we just be called Sans and Papyrus?' Sans asked. 

'Well, that would get a bit confusing after a while wouldn't it? And calling each other by their AU _and_ their name would be a bit long, wouldn't it? So we each have a nickname. I'm Stretch, my bro's Berry, mister tall, dark and brooding over there is Edge, and the one with mustard stains on his shirt is Red.' Stretch explained. Edge frowned at what Stretch had called him.

The Undertale skelebros took a second to remember the names. Then Sans asked, 'What will our names be?' All of the skeletons thought for a moment. 'How about Blue and Orange! Because Red has a color name!' Berry exclaimed. 

'Well, it's better than 'Smiley Trashbag'.' Sans concluded. Edge, who already didn't like the newcomers (they were way too cheery), replied, 'I quite like that name, actually.' Then he grinned.

'You can call me whatever you want, babe.' Blue joked. For a minute Berry looked extremely jealous, but he calmed himself down with a small cough. 

'Now, we gotta figure out where you guys are staying while I get new rooms for you two. It'll cost a fuckton more money, though, that's for sure...' Stretch wondered.

'Papyrus, language!' Berry bristled. 'That's not what you said to your boyfriend last night.' Papyrus countered. Berry opened his mouth for a second, then closed it. Both him and Blue blushed, while Edge smirked. 

'Brother, I don't understand... Why wouldn't he lecture him on bad language at night? Maybe because they are sleeping... But then he wouldn't be able to talk....' Papyrus confusedly asked. 'Uh... You know what bro, you should go eat. Yeah you look famished. Hehe you look starved to the bone.' Sans said as all of the other skeletons had their eyes on him. 

Papyrus groaned as Sans put G into his hands. He pushed him out the door, then closed it behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Red started laughing. 'W-what?' Sans stuttered. 'H-he d-doesn' kn-know what SEx i-is!!' Red wheezed. 'Of course he does! K-kinda.' Sans replied.

~~~~~*flash back noises*~~~~~

'Sans, what is a "sex"?' Papyrus asked. Sans dropped the book he was reading. 'W-where did you hear that?' He quickly replied. 'I heard it from the other monsters at school... What does it mean?' Sans tried to compose himself. He should have expected this, especially from a teenager. 

'Uh, when two monsters love each other very, very much, they have sex.' Papyrus interrupted him before he could say more. 'Then we should have sex!' Sans took a while to reply to that, trying to get the blush out of his cheekbones. 'Uhhhhh no, no kiddo its for, like, romantic love. When you're married and stuff.' 

Papyrus sighed. 'Ok.. Why do monsters have sex?' Sans patted his lap to tell him to sit. 'Oof.. You're gettin' big kiddo. So, uh monsters have sex, because, it uh... Feels good.' 'How?' 'You'll understand when your older.' Papyrus sighed again. 

'Ok kiddo, you look bone tired so maybe you should scoot off to bed.' Papyrus stood up and walked to his room, then lay down and slept.

'Phew.' Sans congratulated himself. 'A+ brothering there, Sans.'

~~~~~*flash forward noises*~~~~~ 

'Wait, so he's a virgin?' Red continued to wheeze, as the other skeletons hurried on to do anything other than talk to Blue. 'Isn't he, like 20 or something?' '23.' Sans corrected.

'What about his heats?' Red investigated. 'He had... _ways _... Of dealing with them.' Blue replied. 'HE FUCKIN' MASTURBATED?!?' Sans redoubled his laughter as Berry was about to lecture him but realized it was no use.__

__'He had no-one to _bone_?' Red giggled. Sans of course would laugh at that joke, even when talking about his brother's sex life._ _

__'Ok, Red, I think Blue is tired. We should let him sleep.' Berry interrupted their conversation. Blue nodded, 'Yeah, I'm _worn down to the bone_.' Blue winked at Red as he fell over from laughing. _ _

__'I HAVE TO DEAL WITH _3_ SKELETONS WHO MAKE PUNS NOW?' Berry groaned. Stretch was chuckling from the other room, while Edge was trying to not go strangle someone. But wait a minute. He knew a way to get him to shut up. _ _

__Blue saw Edge smirking. Then he realized why. 'No! IF YOU LAY ONE FUCKING HAND ON HIM I SWEAR TO ASGORE!' Sans shouted. Then of course every skeleton in the house thought of a way to take a special someone's virginity._ _

__Papyrus came home soon, then eventually they all went to bed. Soon everyone drifted asleep, some with glorious plans for the future._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHOOSE YOUR OWN STORY
> 
> PICK WHO FUCKS PAPS
> 
> ANY SKELE CAN WIN (including more than one at a time, wink wink)
> 
> ALSO YOU GUYS CAN CHOOSE FOR ME TO DO ALL OF THE SKELETONS SEPARATELY BUT THAT WILL TAKE A WHILE AND MAY CONFUSE THE STORY A BIT
> 
> IM VOTING FOR ALL THIS TIME
> 
> WHICHEVER WITH THE MOST VOTES WINS


	7. Papyrus Loses his Virginity: Part 1/Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to do a chapter for everyone taking Orange's virginity! So this is part one of the series 'Papyrus Loses His Virginity'. Each part will have a different character doing their thing. Eventually, all of the parts will link up. You can read all of the parts, or just a few. It also doesn't matter what order you guys read it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRETCH AND ORANGE SITTING IN A TREE  
> F-U-C-K-I-N-G

Stretch was the first out of all of the skeletons in the household to make a move on Orange. He waited until Blue had left the house, then walked up to his counterpart. 

'Hey, I have something I need you to do for me.' Stretch told the other skeleton. 'Of course! I would be happy to help!' Orange said as he smiled. 

Stretch nodded, gesturing for Orange to follow him. He led Orange to his room, then sat on his bed. He patted the bed, to ask the other Papyrus to sit down. Orange obliged.

'So, what do you want me to do?' Orange asked, ever cheery. 'Actually, I want to do something for you.' Stretch explained. 'Really? What is it?' Orange asked. 

'I want to teach you how to have sex.' Stretch dropped the bombshell. Papyrus blanched, looking down at the floor. 

'My brother said its only for people in love... And I just met you! It's not that I don't like you, but I don't feel for you in that way.' Papyrus explained, blushing.

'Well, we are the same monster, aren't we? And don't you love yourself?' Stretch persuaded. 

'You're right!' Orange bounced right back into his happy self. 'Ok, Stretch, you can teach me!' Papyrus exclaimed. Stretch grinned, then went to the door and locked it. 

'Alright, can you take your clothes off for me?' Stretch asked. Papyrus nodded, then began doing so.

Stretch advanced upon the other skeleton, examining the other's bones. He looked once more at Papyrus. 'Are you sure you are ok with this?' Papyrus nodded once more, giving his consent. 

Stretch slowly pushed Papyrus into a laying position on the bed. Stretch began to trace his finger's across the other's bones, making internal notes about where Orange's breath hitched. 

Already Papyrus was breathing heavily. Finally, Stretch decided upon his body part of interest. The pelvic bones. He began to rub them, before slowly bringing his face to them. 

'What are you doi-' Orange's sentence was interrupted when Stretch began to lick the bones in front of him. 'Oh stars...' Papyrus shivered. Stretch made sure to continue to rub the bones as he licked.

After a while of this, Orange's dick began to slowly form. Stretch looked at it with satisfaction. 'May I?' Stretch said in a deep undertone, making the other even more aroused. Papyrus nodded again. 

Stretch slowly moved a finger down the shaft. Orange began to pant. Stretch put the penis into his mouth. He used his tongue to taste at the cock, coaxing groans from his partner. Pre-come dribbled out of Orange's slit. Stretch used his fingers to rub the other's pelvis, still running his tongue up and down the other's member. 

One thing Stretch knew for sure, is that he was good at blowjobs. His long tongue expertly wrapped around the dick, beginning to suck at it, rather than just licking it. 

Orange finished quickly, with a small yelp.  
Stretch spat out the cum. Normally he wouldn't do that, but Orange wasn't any the wiser, so it didn't really matter.

'Wow...' He murmured. 'That was amazing...' 'Oh, we aren't done yet.' Stretch told him. Orange's eyesockets opened wide. 'That wasn't sex, that was a blowjob.' Stretch explained. 'Now, what I want you to do is to make me...  
An entrance.' 

Papyrus thought about this a second, then tried very hard to do what the other wanted. But nothing happened. 'Here, let me show you...' Stretch took off his pants, turned away from the other, and formed an ass.

Now that Orange knew what the other wanted, it only took him a short while to create his own ass. Stretch deformed his own butt, then went to his closet, looking for something. Finally, he found it. Lube. He wanted to make sure Orange felt nothing but pleasure on his first time.

'What's that?' Papyrus asked. 'Lube. It'll make it so that it doesn't hurt.' Stretch replied. 'Make what not hurt?' Orange's question was answered when Stretch pumped some lube onto his fingers, then began to push at the other's asshole. 

Orange moaned loudly, then covered his mouth, embarrassed. 'Babe, don't be like that, I want to hear the beautiful noises you make.' Stretch assured the other. 

Papyrus moaned again as the other pushed one phalange in his ass one at a time. Stretch began to move his finger in and out, sprouting more beautiful moans and groans from his partner. 

'Babe, you look so hot like this.' Stretch tested the waters, to see if Orange would like the praise. He certainly did, and shivered as the words were said to him.

Stretch grinned, knowing exactly what the other wanted as a side to his sex. Stretch began to put two fingers in and out, stretching the other's hole. Soon enough, he added his tongue to the mix. He was rewarded with more moaning from Orange. 

He took his tongue out for just one second, to say something to the other. 'You taste so good, babe.' Stretch purred. This praise pushed Orange over the edge once more. 

He ejaculated, with a small scream this time. The cum fell onto Stretch's skull, making a mess. He would deal with that later. 

'Hey babe, could you roll on your stomach for me?' Stretch asked, and Orange obliged immediately. He whimpered as the fingers left his entrance, leaving him feeling empty. 

Stretch rubbed his already formed dick a bit to get it hard, then put some lube on it. 'Baby, is it ok if I put my penis in you?' Stretch asked. Orange nodded, anything to make him feel good again. 

Stretch entered slowly, drawing hisses from the both of them. 'I'm moving now, honey bunches.' Stretch purred. Then he began to thrust slowly in and out. Orange's moans moved to a higher octave, from him feeling immense pleasure. 

Stretch could feel the other's legs twitch beneath him. He began to breath heavily. He then reached underneath Orange, and grabbed his cock. 

Orange yelped from the pressure. The feeling of being filled _and_ being jerked off was extremely pleasurable. Stretch began to thrust harder and faster. The moans from Orange were borderline screams now.

'You feel so good, babe..' Stretch whispered. This caused Orange to come once more with a loud scream, this time drenching the other's hand. As Orange cummed, he grasped tightly onto Stretch's dick. This caused Stretch to go over the edge, coming inside the other with a groan. 

He slowly exited Orange, letting the other collapse onto the bed. Cum dripped out of his hole, making an even larger mess on the bed than there already was. He fell asleep instantly, but Stretch didn't complain. He pulled his hand from underneath the other, moving it up to his face. 

He licked a bit of the cum off, tasting it. It was quite delicious, to his surprise. Before he wasn't paying much attention to it in his mouth, but it tasted quite a bit like the honey he so dearly loved. A sweet taste for a sweet monster. 

He covered the other up with a blanket, letting him sleep. He went to take a shower, and once he was done, he went downstairs. He went up to the fridge, and removed the 3 magnet, putting up a 4. 

'Fucking four? How the fuck do you do this shit? You have to be lying.' Edge hissed when he got into the kitchen. Stretch turned to him, winking. Then he went back upstairs and fell asleep next to Orange, content that his first time was pleasurable. 

Later, Blue came home. As he entered the house, he saw his brother staring at the floor. 'Hey bro, what's wrong?' He asked. 'Nothing.' Papyrus said tiredly. 'Paps, you know I can tell when you are lying. Please tell me what's wrong.' 

Papyrus looked at Sans's face, then quickly looked back at the floor with a blush. 'I...' Papyrus tried to start, but couldn't finish the sentence out of embarrassment. 

Realization hit Sans like a brick. 'Who?' He quietly asked. 'Stretch..' His brother replied, hoping Sans wasn't mad at him. Sans squeezed Papyrus's hand with his own, to tell him he wasn't angry. At his brother, at least. 

Sans teleported up to Stretch's room, without making a sound. He looked at him, wondering how to wake him up. He decided extremely violent would be the right way to go. 

He quickly used his blue magic to slam Stretch against the wall, making the entire house to shake. Stretch's breath was knocked out with an 'oof'. 'Hey, Blue. Was expecting you..' Stretch managed to spit out. 

'I told you all to STAY _AWAY_.' Sans growled. 'Why? Because you wanted him for yourself?' Stretch smoothly replied. 'N-no! He's my little bro, I gotta protect him!' Sans yelled. 

Stretch rolled his eyes, not very convinced. 'Don't worry, your bro is just as protected as before. I went easy on him.' 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?' Sans hissed. 

'I made sure to ask him before I did anything. I always told him what I was doing. I indulged him.' Stretch told Sans. 'You know how many times he cummed? _Three._ Me, only once. Be glad that I got to him before the others. I made sure he had fun. Them, I don't know if they would. Especially the Fells.' 

Sans let his magic dissipate, making the other fall to the floor. He sat down himself, and put his head in his hands. Not all was forgiven, but the fight ran right out of him. 

'Thank you.' He managed to croak out. 'Thank you for doing it so gently.' Stretch nodded before Sans exited the room, going down to the couch to sleep.

Everyone drifted off to sleep, letting their dreams overtake reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the skeleton household would have a competition on how many times they orgasmed  
> ALSO WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS WAY BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONES I DID  
> DESCRIBING EVERYTHING IN MORE DETAIL DEFINETELY TOOK IT UP A NOTCH  
> I AM VERY PROUD
> 
> so next, we will have a bit of papayaberry. Mhm


	8. Papyrus Loses His Virginity: Part 2/Berry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY GUYS IM FINALLY DOING A NEW CHAPTER WOOT WOOT! How long has it been, like 2 months? Idk, but I'm sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school. With that out of the way, GET READY FOR SOME PAPAYABERRY

Berry approached his boyfriend, planning out what he wanted to say in his head. 'Uh... Edge?' He asked. 'Yeah, babe?' Edge replied. 'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Please don't get mad at me.' Berry quickly spat out. 

'Wait... Are you breaking up with me?' Edge yelled. 'N-no, I'm just, uh.. Pretending to? I guess. I just needed a way to get close to Orange. And uh. I wanted to make sure it was ok, before I did it...' Berry rambled on. 

'Ohhhh. I was a bit worried there for a bit. Yeah I don't mind if you fuck the shit out of him.' Edge answered. 'Edge!' Berry exclaimed at his partner's language. Edge just chuckled as he walked away. 

Berry waited until Blue had left the house, then approached his brother's counterpart. 'Hey, Orange, could you help me with something?' He asked. 'Sure! I'd be happy to help!' Papyrus replied. 'Ok, follow me.' Berry led the other to his bedroom. 

As soon as Orange had entered the room, Berry locked the door. 'W-what are you doing?' Papyrus asked, alarmed. Everything Undyne had taught him was telling him that he should be scared. 

Berry held up one finger, to ask the other to give him a second. He looked around the room, finally finding what he needed, a pair of heels (he needed a way to get up to his boyfriend's level, didn't he?). He slipped them on as Orange stared, looking dumbfounded. 

Berry advanced towards Papyrus, pushing him into a wall. He conjured a tongue, and wriggled it between the other's teeth. At the sensation, Orange's tongue was also conjured. Berry began twisting his own tongue around the other's, getting a taste for it. 

Papyrus gently pushed the other away. Berry tilted his head, silently asking what was wrong. 'I-i thought y-you said you had a b-boyfriend?' Papyrus asked, extremely confused. 'I did, until I saw you. I broke up with him, so I could be with you. I always had a thing for tall monsters...' 

Berry lightly shoved him back into the wall, redoubling his efforts of making out together. Orange pushed him away once more. 

'I-i'm sorry, it's just.. I can't stop thinking of your boyfriend.. Ex-boyfriend, I mean. W-was he sad when you did it?' Papyrus looked extremely concerned. He didn't want to hurt anyone. 

Instead of answering the question, Berry said, 'I have a way to make you stop thinking about him.' Papyrus looked at him expectantly. 'Role-playing!' Berry exclaimed. 

'What's that?' Orange asked. 'It's when you pretend to be someone else while you have sex.' Berry explained. 'S-sex?!' Papyrus yelled out. 

Sans ignored that last sentence, and continued, 'How about... I'm a knight, and I just saved you, a princess, from a dragon!' 'I don't want to be a princess...' 

'What if I was a royal guard, and I have to punish you for stealing!' 'I would never break the law!' 

'I could be a teacher, and you could be a student with a bad grade?' 'But why did I have a bad grade?' 

Sans was running out of ideas. 'I could uh... be a bee.. And you could be a... flower?' 'That's a bit eccentric...' 

'Oh! I've got it!' Berry yelled. 'I could be a florist, and you could be the customer! You don't have any money, so you have to pay for it in another way!' Orange could see no fault in that.

'But we need flowers...' Papyrus realized. 'I have an idea! I'll go get some!' He turned towards the door. 'No, you can stay. Uh I'll just find something to use as flowers.' Sans tried to keep him from leaving the room. 

Berry looked around. His eyes finally landed on a pencil. He picked it up, and showed it to Papyrus. 'Here. We'll use this.' 

'Ok, are you ready to begin?' Berry asked. Orange nodded. 'So, imagine we are in a small store, filled with flowers.' Sans threw the pencil on the floor. 'Those are the flowers you want. Now, let's start.'

Papyrus walked towards the flowers, and picked them up. Then he went towards Berry. 'I'd like to buy these flowers, please.' He said, pretending to be a customer. 

'Alright, that'll be 13 g.' Berry replied. Papyrus pretended to pat his pockets. 'I think I left my money at home... Oh well, have a nice day...' 

'Wait! I have another way for you to pay me...' Berry said seductively. 'Really? Well, I'll take it!' Papyrus replied. 'Okay, take off your clothes.' 

Papyrus seemed a bit scared. He did as the other asked, then sat on the bed. 'I want to make sure you want this before I do this, ok?' Berry said, a bit out of character. Orange nodded, yes he was ok with this. 

Berry pushed his brother's counterpart onto the bed. He took off his pants, then began to make out with the other with renewed vigor. 

Orange's cock was already forming. 'Eager to please, aren't we?' Sans took his tongue out of the other's mouth to say this. He gave the other a seductive look. 

Berry looked down at the other's dick, contemplating exactly how to make the other scream. He took off his gloves, then wrapped one of his hands around the penis. 

'Oh Asgore..' Papyrus panted. Berry liked the look of pleasure on the other's face. He began to pump his hand up and down. Papyrus began to make a small whining noise, as pre-come came out of his slit.

'I need you to create me a butt.' Berry whispered, as if he was trying to pretend it wasn't the florist saying these words. 'W-what?' Orange struggled to speak as he was jerked off.

'A butt.' Sans continued. 'W-what's a butt?' Papyrus said, still struggling to make words come out of his mouth. 

Orange groaned as Berry removed his hand from the other's cock. He turned away from the other, and conjured an example for the other skeleton. 

After seeing this, Orange created his own. Berry licked his non-existent lips. Papyrus's eyesockets widened. 

'Can you flip onto your front for me?' Sans asked. Orange obliged. Berry's dick rose, from him anticipating what was to come. 

Berry put the tip of his penis at the other's entrance. 'W-what's that?' Papyrus asked. 'Your payment for those flowers.' Berry replied as he slowly pushed his dick inside the other.

Papyrus panted while he grimaced from the bit of pain he felt. Berry was also panting, except with a bit of a low growl in his throat. 

Sans began to push in and out of the other. Papyrus was moaning, but was trying to keep himself quiet. 'Why are you trying to be quiet?' Berry asked between gritted teeth, 'There's no-one in the store.' 

As Berry began to thrust harder and deeper, Oranges moans and groans got louder and louder. The pre-come from Berry made his entrance slick, stopping the pain. 

As Berry said, 'You feel really good...' Papyrus screamed, ejaculating. This caused him to clench his asshole, making Berry feel even more pleasure. This caused him to come too, filling the other up. The feeling of liquid inside of him caused Orange to cum once more. 

Sans exited the other, grimacing a bit at the mess they had made. He would have to clean that up later. Orange rolled onto his back, exausted. 

Still seeing the pencil clutched in the other's hand, Berry asked, 'By the way, who were those flowers for?' 'You..' Papyrus said as he passed out. 

Berry picked their clothes off of the floor, folding them. As he turned around to put them down, he saw a tall figure hovering above him. He quickly kicked the figure between the legs, remembering his training. 

Edge recoiled, falling on the ground. 'Babe, what the fuck?' 'Oh no! I'm so sorry! You scared me oh Asgore I'm so sorry...' Berry started rambling. 

Then he realized. It wouldn't have hurt the other if he didn't have his dick out. 'Edge?!?!!? What the fuck?!?' Berry yelled out a word he rarely used.

'Hearing you curse almost makes my dick feel better.' Edge sat on the floor. 'That was a nice show you two put on... So you like roleplay? I'll keep that in mind for later.' 

Berry stared hard at him. 'Alright, alright, I'll explain. When I heard what you were going to do with him I hid in your closet.' Edge told the other.

'Hey, by the way, do you think my orgasm would count to put on the fridge?' Edge asked. 'YOU CUMMED IN MY CLOSET?!?' Berry ran to the closet and opened it. He turned to the other, seething. 

'YOU'RE CLEANING THIS UP!' He screamed. 'Fine babe, fine.' Edge told the other to calm him down.

Berry sat on Edge's lap. Berry sighed, not as angry as before. 'He's adorable.' Edge looked at his counterpart asleep on the bed. Normally Berry would be jealous, but he nodded his head in agreement. 

'You know I still love you, right?' Berry asked the other. Edge replied by bonking his face onto the other's skull, a skeleton's equivalent to a kiss. 

After a shower with his boyfriend, Berry went down to the fridge and changed the three on it to a four. 'Niiiice.' Red complemented the other. Berry ignored him, then went upstairs to take a nap.

Blue entered the house and saw his brother siting on the couch staring at a pencil. 'Hey bro, is anything wrong?' Sans asked. 'No.' Papyrus replied quickly. 'I can tell something's wrong, Papy. Can you please tell me?' Sans reassured the other. 

'M-me and Berry.. had. uh.. You know.' Papyrus twiddled his thumbs. At first Sans was confused. Then he realized. 'That fucker...' Sans growled.

'Sans! Please don't hurt him! He and I had fun! We... Uh what did he call it? Role-played!' Papyrus exclaimed. 

Sans blanched. 'Oh my god. Involving kinks on your first time. I swear to Asgore...' Sans teleported away from his brother, who had a confused look on his face. 'Kinks...?'

Sans arrived at Berry's door, then attempted to kick it open. It didn't work, making a loud noise instead of breaking it. 

'Hey, who did that?' Berry said as he opened it. His eyesockets widened as he saw Blue, and he tried to close the door. Sans caught it before the other could do so.

Sans pushed Berry inside, not so hard as to hurt him, but enough to get him in the room. He locked the door behind him. 'What the fuck did you do. To. My. BROTHER.' 

'Please don't curse.' Berry scolded. 'I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT THANK YOU  
VERY MUCH!' Sans angrily replied. 'I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T HURT HIM, BUT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU INVOLVE KINKS INTO THIS?!?!' 

'It was the only way to get him to stop thinking about my boyfriend.' Berry replied calmly. 'HE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!?' Sans screamed even louder. 'N-no! He said it was ok!' Berry began to get scared. 

There was a pounding at the door. 'BLUE WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING TO MY BROTHER IN THERE FUCKING STOP!' Stretch yelled. 

Suddenly, the door was broken down by Edge. He ran at Blue and tackled him to the floor. Both Blue and Edge started screaming as they attacked each other. 

Stretch grabbed Blue and Berry did the same to Edge. Papyrus ran upstairs. 'What happened? Is anybody hurt?' He worried. 

As he saw Berry and Stretch straining to keep his brother and his fell counterpart from attacking each other, his eyes began to fill with tears. His crying caused everyone to stop. 

'B-bro? What's wrong?' Blue broke out of Stretch's grip, and ran to his brother. 'T-this is a-all m-my fault!' Papyrus sobbed. 

'No bro, it's not. It's not. It's my fault for overreacting. I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you.' Sans looked down at the floor, silently hating himself for a moment. 

'Here, you should go take a nap.' Sans grabbed his brother's hand, leading him downstairs to the couch. After Orange had lay down, Blue walked back upstairs. 

'I-i'm sorry guys. I overreacted. I just... I love my bro, you guys probably know what that's like.. But sorry.' He walked back downstairs, then exited the house.

'Hey, Berry?' Papyrus called out weakly. 'Yeah Orange?' Berry answered from upstairs. 

'I don't really want to be with you. Like, romantically. I had fun with you, but.. I can't stop thinking about your old boyfriend.' Orange explained. 'That's alright.' Berry replied, as Papyrus fell asleep for the last time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow feels so good to get back into the swing of things. Man, I really did need a good dose of fontcest. So, next is Red and Papyrus. By the way, if you ever have any questions about the story or my versions of the au's, just put it down in the comments. Also critsism is good too (just don't be an ass ;D)


	9. Papyrus Loses His Virginity: Part 3/Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that Red being a cheeky bastard and roughly taking Pap's virginity would be good, and I agree. HUEHUEHUE

Red really liked Blue, he really did. Even with that fact, he saw it as his duty to take Orange's virginity. I mean, who else would?

Red waited until everyone was out of the house, as he didn't want anyone poking fingers in his business. 

Red could hear Papyrus in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti. He took off his pants, conjured his dick, then went into the other room.

'Hey, Orange could you help me with somethin'?' Red called out. 'Sure! Just let me put this pot of sauce down..' Orange replied. 

Papyrus turned around with the pot in his hands. He saw a grin on Red's face and a strange glow. Orange looked down at what was creating the light.

Orange let out a very unmanly shriek and dropped the pot of spaghetti sauce. The sauce spilled everywhere, creating a large mess. 'Uhhhhh' Papyrus droned on. 

'So, are you going to help me or not?' Red asked. 'Uh. Y-yeah. Just l-let me clean this up...' Papyrus couldn't stop staring at the other's exposed penis. 

'It's okay, you can clean up afterwards.' Red told the other. He grabbed Orange's hand and led him to his bedroom. 'A-after what?' Papyrus asked. 

'Isn't it obvious? We're gonna fuck!' Red replied. 'Isn't that a curse word? What do you mean?' Papyrus was confused. 

'Uh. We're gonna do the do?' Papyrus tilted his head. 'Sex. We're gonna have sex.' Red finally spat out. Orange's eyesockets widened. 

'So do you want to or not?' Red looked for confirmation. 'Uh. S-sure?' Orange gave the other his answer. 'Perfect.' Red smirked. 

Sans pushed the other into a sitting position on the bed. He slipped his tongue into the Papyrus's mouth. At the sensation, Orange's tongue was conjured as well. 

Red battled the other's tongue with his own. Then, quickly, he took his tongue out and nipped Orange on the neck. 

'You bit me!' Papyrus exclaimed. 'So? Did it hurt or somthin'?' Red brushed the other's comment off quickly. 'I guess not.' Papyrus realized. 

'Hey, could you take off your clothes?' Red asked. 'Y-yeah.' Papyrus responded. He did as the other asked. 

'Beautiful.' Red said as he looked at the other's perfect ivory bones. Orange blushed. Sans couldn't wait to get some marks on the other. 

He pushed Orange on the bed and began to trace his fingers down his bones. He then began to lick, making Papyrus let loose a moan. 

Orange covered his mouth, embarrassed. Red chuckled before he continued. After a while, he started giving the other small nips every so often. 

Then he directed his attention to the other's cock. He wondered what would make the other tick. 

Red decided to start with light touches. Then he began to pump his hand up and down. Papyrus had his hand in his mouth, trying to stop himself from making lewd noises.

'Babe, everyone makes noises during sex. I don't really care if you do or you don't.' Red tried to reassure the other. After that statement, Orange took hand out of his mouth, even if he was still trying to be quiet. 

Sans decided to add his tongue into the mix. He began to swirl it around the other's dick, tasting the precum. As a final move, he ever so slightly bit the tip of the penis.

This caused Orange to ejaculate with a large moan. Red grinned, wiping the cum off of his face. 'We aren't done yet.' He told the other.

Papyrus just nodded, already a bit tired. 'Babe, I need you to conjure an ass.' Sans told the other. After seeing a confused look on the other's face, he turned around and gave the other an example. 

Turning around again, Red smirked once more. Seeing the other in such a compromising position made his dick rise just a bit higher. It wasn't often that he got to be in charge in the bedroom, but boy, did he love it. 

Sans quickly advanced towards Papyrus. 'I'm going inside you now, ok babe?' Red told the other. He put the tip of his dick up against the other's asshole.

Finally, he began to thrust into the other, picking up speed quickly. 'T-that hurts!' Papyrus managed to choke out. 'It won't in a little while.' And he was right. 

The two skeletons panted in unison. Finally, Red ejaculated with a groan. He wasn't done yet. He continued to thrust, picking up speed, and going deeper. He was going to make sure Orange cummed one more time that night. 

Finally, Orange came one last time with a small scream. Red removed himself from Orange's ass. 

The only problem was that he was too close to cumming to de-summon his dick. Red wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off until he came once more. He tried to aim away from Orange, for decency's sake.

When he was finished, he saw that Orange was already passed out. He quickly ran downstairs and replaced the three on the fridge to a four.

He headed back upstairs, then jumped into bed, and did what he did best; Sleep.

Blue entered the house before the other skeletons. 'Hey Paps, is the spaghetti done?' He called out. There was no answer.

'Papyrus?' He entered the kitchen. Blue saw spaghetti sauce everywhere. Paps wouldn't just leave a mess alone. 

Then he realized. 'That fucker!' Blue growled. 'Hey Blue, what's wrong?' Stretch asked nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen. 

Stretch saw the four on the fridge. He came to the same realization as Blue. They walked out of the kitchen, grumbling. 

'Guys, what's wrong?' Berry wondered. 'Red fucked Orange.' Stretch quickly replied. 

'That ass! No he did not! He was supposed to be min-' Edge cut himself off, realizing Blue was already mad enough as it was. 

They all walked up the stairs, Blue at the head. He slammed the door open then went up to the sleeping Red and slapped him.

'Wha? Did. Did you just slap me?' Red was dumbfounded. Then he realized who he was talking to. And the fact that he had brought friends. All of which who were angry.

'Shit. Welp, I'm out of here. See ya.' Red attempted to teleport, but before he could, he was grabbed by Blue.

'I can't believe you fucking... You fucking idiot.' Blue sat down on the bed next to his brother. 'I knew this would happen one day, but not this soon. And not by this idiot either.' He let go of Red.

Then Blue saw something. Marks. On his brothers neck. 'YOU FUCKING BIT HIM?' Blue slammed Red against the wall. 'Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your neck.' 

'Uh. Blue, you might be overreacting a bit.' Stretch spoke up. Blue didn't back down.

'Tick tock, you ass-faced cunt.' Blue was growing impatient. 'Uh. He uh. Liked it. H-he told me i-it was okay (Please don't hurt me).' Red stuttered. 

'Hold him.' Blue threw his counterpart to the other skeletons. Then he turned to his brother and shook him slightly. 

'Wha? Oh. Oh, hi brother!' Papyrus slowly woke up. But then he saw the look on his brother's face. 'Oh no. Oh no! Was what I did bad? I'm so sorry, I didn't kno-' Orange rambled. 

'No, it's alright. What you did is perfectly fine.' Blue cut off his brother. 'I just need to know one thing. Were you okay with him biting you?' 

'Well. I guess. It startled me at first, but it didn't really hurt.' Orange explained. 'Alright. You can go back to sleep if you want.' Blue sighed. 

He stood up and left the room. The other skeletons followed suit, until only Red and Stretch were left. 

'Uh, guys? Where am I supposed to sleep? My bed is taken.' Red asked. 'You get to sleep on the floor.' Stretch pointed towards the ground. 

Red groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this chapter like a week ago, but IT DIDNT FUCKING SAVE WHOOPTY DOO HAHAHA. Also I promised myself I wouldn't post it until I revised the first chapter. Procrastination ensued. But I finished it now! Yay! So, if you read the first chapter before 11/13/16, you should go back and check it out! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next is Edge, being a prick like usual.


	10. Papyrus Loses His Virginity: Part 4/Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two favorite things are smut and angst. Guess which one is in this chapter?!?! HUEHUEHUE

Edge wanted to show that prick Blue exactly who was in charge in this household. And what better way than taking his brother's virginity? That would show him.

He waited for Blue to leave the house. There was no doubt he would try to stop him. He had no idea why Blue left him and Orange in reach of each other, but it definitely played into his hands.

Edge entered the kitchen where Orange was cleaning. 'Orange.' Papyrus quickly said. 'Yes?' The other skeleton replied. 

'You have something of mine.' Edge told the other. 'Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll give it back, but could you please tell me what it is?' Orange apologized. 'Your virginity.' Edge smoothly replied. 

Orange blanched. 'Uh, I'm sorry, what did you say?' 'You heard me.' Edge smirked, 'So... Are you giving it back?' 'Uhhhhhh.' Orange droned on, blushing at the sultry stare he was getting. 

'S-sure.' Orange finally gave his confirmation. 'Alright. Follow me.' Edge commanded the other. Edge slowly walked to his room, with Orange following behind him. 

As soon as both of them were in the room, Edge locked the door. Orange very audibly gulped. Edge just chuckled. 

'First,' Edge held up a finger, 'I need you to do something.' Orange nodded. 'I need you to make me an ass.' Edge directed. 'Uh. I-I'm sorry, i-isn't that a curse word.' Orange confusedly inquired.

Edge groaned under his breath. He quickly took off his pants as Orange blushed profusely. He turned around, and quickly gave the other an example. 

Orange nodded, knowing what he was supposed to do. Then he realized that he couldn't, because he was still in pants. 'M-may I take off m-' Orange started. 

'Please do.' Edge interrupted. He looked on as the other took off his clothes. Then Orange proceeded to do as the other told him, and conjured an ass. 

'Now this is the fun part.' Edge walked to his closet and pulled out a blindfold and bondage rope. He walked towards the other.

'Not that I don't trust you or anything,' Orange said, as he was panicking about what Edge might do to him, 'But is this safe?' 'Completely.' Edge assured.

Edge started with the blindfold. Orange held his breath as the blindfold was put over his eyes. This was scary, but exhilarating. 

Edge pushed Orange into a laying position on the bed, then tied his hands together. 'Beautiful.' Edge growled, aroused at the compromising position the other was in. Orange shuddered. 

Edge began to move a finger down the other's bones, starting at his skull. He traced a path from the skull to the ribs, to the lower spine to the pelvis. 

There he saw Orange's magic accumulate to create his dick. Edge continued to trace his finger, now onto the other's cock. At the feeling Orange arched his back. 

Suddenly, Edge grabbed the other's penis. Orange let out a quick moan. Orange blushed at the lewd noises he was making as Edge started to pump his hand up and down. 

Edge let out at quick chuckle, letting go of the other's dick. Seeing precum, he said 'Needy, aren't we?' He loved having a new toy to play with. 

Then he moved his attention to the other's ass. He positioned a finger at the entrance, and began to push it in.

Orange let out another moan, followed by quick panting. Edge added another finger, beginning to stretch the other out. 

Edge wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt the other. _Well, not much._ he thought as he smirked. 

He then summoned his dick. He held it at the entrance to Orange's ass. He then began to quickly enter the other, thrusting in and out. 

A small amount of tears began to flow from Orange's eyesockets. 'T-that hurts!' Orange exclaimed. 'I know.' Edge retorted. Orange didn't know how to respond to that.

Eventually the pleasure overtook the pain. Both panted together, with occasional moans from Orange, and growls from Edge.

As Edge thrusted faster and deeper, Orange came with a large scream. He clenched his ass, putting more pressure on Edge's dick. 

This caused Edge to ejaculate with a large grunt. He quickly exited the other, letting the cum to drip out of the other onto the bed. 

Edge untied Orange's hands. As he removed the blindfold, he saw that Orange was already asleep. 

Edge quickly leaned down to the other, then bonked their heads together, a skeleton's equivalent of a kiss. Orange had done a good job.

Edge waked downstairs to grab a snack. He was famished. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Stretch move the three on the fridge to a four. 

'What the shit?' Edge swore, 'Who did you fuck?' 'There wasn't any rules saying there had to be more than one person orgasming.' Stretch quickly replied as left the kitchen. 

'YOU CUMMED FOUR TIMES FROM MASTURBATING?' Edge fumed, 'BULLSHIT!' He shook his head. 'Bullshit. And he ruined my appetite.' Then he walked back upstairs, took a shower and got into bed with Orange.

When Blue came back to the house, he saw his brother sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. 'Uh, bro? What's wrong?' 

'A-are you supposed to be. T-tied up.. During s-sex?' Orange's voice shook. Blue started. There was only one person who could have done this. 

'EDGE, YOU FUCKER!' Blue roared, before teleporting upstairs. He shoved the door to Edge's room open. 

He saw Edge had just started waking up from hearing his shout. Blue used his magic to shove the other onto the wall, shaking the entire house. 

Stretch sprinted into the room. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?' He yelled. He saw Edge on the wall, and Blue seething, with his arm outstretched. 

'HE FUCKED MY BROTHER!' Blue growled. 'Alright, but isn't this an overreaction?' Stretch tried to show Blue reason. 'HE FUCKING TIED HIM UP!' Blue furiously continued. 

Stretch's jaw dropped. 'Shit. Alright, Blue, you need to calm down.' Stretch saw the murder in Blue's eyes. 

'What the fuck is happening??!?!' Red ran yelling into the room, Berry following closely behind. 'Edge had sex with Orange.' Stretch explained.

'Babe!' 'So?' Berry and Red said at the same time. 'Edge tied him up.' Stretch finished. Berry tried to tell his boyfriend off, but couldn't find the words, so turned away from him. 'Yeesh.' Red stated.

Blue began to slam Edge against the wall repeatedly. 'Alright, that's enough.' Stretch said as he grabbed Blue's arms to  
stop him from using his blue magic.

'FUCK YOU YOU CUNT! YOU ASS-FACED PRICK! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!' Blue said as tears streamed out of his eyes. 

'Aw, are you gonna cry, widdle baby?' Edge taunted. Blue broke one arm out of Stretch's grip, and used it to slam Stretch against the floor. 

'FUCK!' Edge screamed, 'YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM, YOU SHIT!' His arm was now hanging on by only one bone. Edge ran towards Blue, pissed. Berry and Red quickly grabbed him. 

'LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!' Edge tried to shake them off. 'ALRIGHT, WE ALL NEED TO CALM DOWN!' Stretch shouted, finally reaching his limit. 

'EDGE, SHUT THE FUCK UP! BLUE, SIT DOWN! I SWEAR TO ASGORE!' Stretch swore, using his full height to intimidate the both of them. No-one had ever seen him that mad before. They both did as they said.

Stretch sighed. 'Can we just.. fucking Asgore, Edge, why the fuck did you think that was a good idea?' 'Well-' Edge started. 'You know what, we don't need to hear whatever bullshit is coming out of your mouth. It'll just make this worse.' Stretch interrupted. 

Stretch sighed once more. 'I understand you're mad, Blue, I'd be fucking pissed too, but as long as Orange gave his consent it's not our place to dish out punishment.' 

'He was fucking fine with it, alright! Ask him, for Asgore's sake!' Edge countered. 'Red, go get Orange from downstairs.' Stretch commanded. 

Red did as Stretch said. 'Shit,' he audibly cursed. He quickly ran up the stairs. 'Guys, we've got a problem.' He showed a piece of paper to the group of skeletons.

It was stained with tears, with a short note on it. "I'm sorry for making this happen. It's all my fault. I'm leaving because I'll just make everything worse.  
\- ~~The Great~~ Papyrus."

Blue read this note, adding more tears stains to the paper. He dropped onto his knees. 'P-papy. Papy, I'm so sorry.' He whispered to no-one. The skeletons looked on him with pity. 

'Alright, we need a plan. Edge, you look around Snowdin. Berry, you look around Hotland. Red, you look around Waterfall. I'm going to Undyne's.' Stretch elaborated.

'I can't go by myself! My arm is broken!' Edge guestured to the arm in question. 'Fine. Berry, Red, one of you need to go with him.' Stretch compromised. 

'Alright babe, let's go.' Edge said. Then he saw that Berry wasn't looking at him. 'B-babe?' 'I'll go with him.' Red agreed. 'Alright, that's our plan then.' Stretch finished.

They went downstairs, and divided into their groups. Stretch saw Blue looking towards the kitchen. More specifically, the knives. 

Stretch did not like where Blue's train of thought was going. He would have to come with one of the groups. He couldn't go with Edge and Red, obviously. And if worst came to worst, Blue could overpower Berry.

'Alright, Blue, you're coming with me.' Stretch concluded. Then they all went their seperate ways. 

'I would teleport us to Undyne's, but you know how hard it is to teleport more than one magical signature.' Stretch tried to get a conversation going. Blue didn't respond. 

Eventually, they got to Undyne's lab. Stretch knocked on the door. There was no answer. 'Uh, Undyne?' Stretch inquired as he opened the door.

Undyne lay on the floor, trying to comfort a bawling monster. A bawling skeleton, to be exact. 

'Paps!' Blue exclaimed as he ran towards his brother. 'Sans?' Orange cried out. 'Paps, I was so worried, oh my god I'm so sorry,' Blue rambled. The two embraced, both of them crying. 

'What happened?' Stretch asked Undyne. 'He just ran into the lab and started crying! I've never met him, but of course I know _about_ him! I think he thought I was the Undyne from his universe? I really don't know.' Undyne explained. 

'Thanks for taking care of him,' Stretch looked on as the Tale pair babbled at each other. 'Alright guys, we should go home.' He told them. 

He called Red, Edge and Berry and told them that they had found Orange. They met at the house. 

When Stretch, Blue and Orange arrived, Berry was outside lecturing Edge. 'Babe, please...' Edge pleaded. 'Don't babe me! You need to apologize! To Blue, Orange _and_ me!' Berry told him off. 

'Why you?' Edge asked. 'You can't just go have sex with someone except your boyfriend!' Berry lectured. Edge groaned when he saw the other skeletons approaching. 

At first he stayed silent, until Berry punched him on the unbroken arm. 'Uh. I'm sorry for tying you up. (Even though you said it was okay, but whatever...)' Edge apologized. 

Edge turned to Blue and just stared at him. Blue stared back. 'Alrighty then,' Stertch called out, before there was another fight, 'We should probably go to bed now.' 

'What about my arm?' Edge questioned. 'You can either go to Undyne's in the morning or go now.' Stretch told him. 'I'll go now,' Edge sighed. 'I'll go too.' Berry said. This caused Edge to grin.

The two went off to Undyne's. As Edge's arm was being looked at, the other skeletons fell into a turbulent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GUESSED BOTH YOU WERE RIGHT MUAHAHAH  
> So, that chapter was fun. Next chapter is Blue, but I have to admit that I didn't have any ideas for the chapter. But then a close friend of mine gave me an idea. YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS THOUGH HUEHUEHUE   
> Anyways, I revised the second chapter, so if you read it before 11-29-16, then you should check it out!


	11. Papyrus Loses His Virginity: Part 5/Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LIKE THIS SHIT  
> AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL  
> HUEHUEHUE

Blue was worried. He shouldn't have told the other skeletons about his brother's virginity. He didn't want Orange to get hurt. There was only one thing he could do. 

'Hey Paps?' Blue said to his brother as he entered the living room. 'Yes brother?' Orange replied. 'I want to talk with you about, uh... something.' Blue told the other. 'Alright, what would you like to talk about?' Papyrus pondered.

'In private.' Blue continued quickly. 'Uh, alright then. Where would you like to talk about it?' Papyrus asked. 'Um. Follow me, I guess.' Blue lightly commanded. Blue led his brother to Stretch's room. After they entered, Blue closed and locked the door. 

'Are you sure Stretch will be okay with us being in here?' Papyrus worried. 'No it's fine. I uh.. asked him about it.' Blue lied. 'So... what was it that you wanted to talk about then?' Papyrus wondered.

'The other skeletons, uhh, how do I say this? Know, that you are a, uh, virgin. And uh, I want to, uhh. Have sex, with you.' Blue blushed. 'But.. I thought you said that it wasn't for brothers?' Orange confusedly asked. 'I know, I said that Paps.. Its just that...' Blue put his head in his hands, 'I just don't want them to hurt you. I-I couldn't stand that...' 

'Well, if you think it's for the best. This could be fun, too!' Papyrus replied, always the optimist. 'Heh, yeah, it probably will be.' Blue admitted. 'So... what do we do?' Papyrus asked.

'Well, sex usually includes penises, and vaginas, and other stuff. But I think we should do something... more intimate.' Blue summoned his soul. It floated above his raised hand, a deep blue. 'A monster's soul is their most vulnerable point. The soul is also the most sensitive piece of a monster. What I think we should do is have... What is known as soul sex.' Blue explained.

'Here,' Blue handed his soul to Orange. 'You can touch it however you want. Just, uh, please be careful, you know? I only have only one health and all.' Orange nodded, then quickly took his gloves off. 

Orange slightly prodded the soul. Sans shuddered. Papyrus began to rub it. Sans was already panting. 'J-just to let you know,' Blue tried to talk as the other touched his soul. 'Don't do t-this with anyone you don't trust... It's obviously d-dangerous.' Orange slowly inserted a finger into the soul, causing Sans to softly moan. He composed himself quickly. 

'Hey, Paps, if y-you uhh, trust me enough... I c-could do the same to your soul.' Sans continued. Orange nodded once more, then summoned his own soul. He handed the glowing orange heart to his brother. 

They both felt the other's soul, poking, massaging and causing pleasure in general. 'F-fuck Paps, you're good at this.' Blue told his brother. Papyrus began to insert and remove his index finger from the soul. Sans's moans and groans began to come one after another. 

The blue soul began to melt like wax in Papyrus's hands. He chuckled, happy to give his brother pleasure. Blue realized he needed to step up his game. 

Sans began to slowly work his fingers into the soul. 'Oh Asgore...' Orange mewled. Papyrus tightened his grip involuntarily, causing Blue to let out a large howl. 

Orange stopped suddenly, then worryingly questioned, 'Did I hurt you, oh Asgore-' 'No, Paps,' Blue cut the other off, 'That didn't hurt, it felt good. _Really_ good.' 'Do you... want me to do it again?' Papyrus offered. Sans furiously nodded. 

Orange grabbed the soul once more and began squeezing it. With each squeeze came a moan from Blue. Then Orange had an idea. He added his tongue to the mix. 

With one final groan, Sans's soul squirted onto Papyrus's face. Orange quickly wiped it off. Sans lay panting on the ground for a moment. 'Now it's my turn,' Blue concluded, as he sat up.

He gently picked up his brothers soul. He began to thrust a finger in and out of it, causing Orange to pant. Then he added his tongue, just as the other had done, spawning mewls and groans. But before the other could come, he stopped. 

'W-what are you doing?' Papyrus meekly asked. Blue just chuckled. Then he did the same thing again, and stopped once more. Papyrus began to whine. Once again with the finger then the tongue. 'Sans _please_...' Papyrus blubbered. 

Finally, Sans finished the other off with a quick squeeze. Orange ejaculated with a small scream. Orange wax-like goop dripped through Blue's fingers. 'Now for the finale.' Sans said. 

Blue handed the Orange soul back to his brother, and grabbed his own. 'You're gonna want to put your soul on your chest, like this-' Sans gave the other an example. Papyrus did as he was told. 'Now we hug. Sort of.' Sans told his brother.

The two embraced, their souls touching together. The two waxy souls began to mix with each other, forming a marble of blue and orange. The mixed liquid dropped on to both of their clothes. They began to feel hot, then cold, then hot all over again.

Both felt pure ecstasy, and they began to moan and whine as the feeling courses through them. For a minute, it felt as if they had combined. They were no longer Sans and Papyrus, they were one and the same.

Then, they both came at the same time. Papyrus let out a small whine, and Sans let out a moan. And once again, they were separate. 

'Wow. That sure was somethin'.' Blue said to his brother. He turned to Orange, then saw that he was already asleep. 'Heh, usually I'm the first one asleep. Guess I gotta follow your lead.' And with that final note, Sans fell into a deep slumber. 

Stretch sat outside of his door, listening to what was happening inside his room. 'Sounds like fun,' He murmured to himself. He stood up, then walked to the kitchen. Stretch replaced the three on it to a four, then went to sit on the couch. 

Blue woke up before his brother. As he sat up, he saw the mess the two had made. 'Fuck, how am I going to clean up after this?' He asked himself. 'Don't worry about it.' Said a voice from behind him. 

Blue jumped then turned towards where the voice had come from. Stretch sat on his bed, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Which he probably didn't. 

'Uhh.. How did you get in here?' Blue quickly asked. 'Shortcut.' Stretch replied nonchalantly. 'Do... you know what we did?' Blue worryingly asked. Stretch only nodded. Blue blushed.

'I don't really care if you use my room,' Stretch told the other, 'But please ask next time.' It was Blue's turn to nod. 'You should probably wake Orange up,' Stretch gestured his head towards the other's brother, 'And you two need showers. You've got soul juice on you.'

Blue woke his brother up, and they took showers. Then they both went to lay on the couch, and the entire household fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS I WAS LOOKING FOR AN EXCUSE TO WRITE SOUL SEX  
> IT'S LIKE A BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO MYSELF  
> IT WASN'T JUST FOR MYSELF, IT WAS FOR MY FRIEND  
> YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE  
> BUT THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE  
> HUEHUEHUE  
> 


	12. Uh-Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds I'm here  
> Sorry I haven't been posting  
> I'm kinda a humongous procrastinator  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But here's a chapter

All the skeles made it home around the same time. Red, Blue and Stretch had been at Undyne's trying to figure out why the hell skeletons have been jumping between alternate universes, while Berry and Edge had been training with Alphys. Orange had stayed home, because he said he felt sick.

They all crowded at the door, as Stretch unlocked it. Somehow Blue got into the house first, and everyone else tried to follow him in.

But he stopped at the door when he saw how Orange was sitting extremely still, staring at a wall. 'Bro...?' Blue said, trying to get his attention.

Orange extremely quickly turned to look at Blue, with a blank face on. 'Uh... You okay, bro..?' Blue asked. Then Orange's eyelights popped on. He quickly stood up then rushed at Blue.

Blue pushed everyone away from the door and shut it quickly. He then stood against the door, trying to keep it closed.

He stood there looking panicked. Red and Edge were looking at him like he was insane, Berry seemed to be dying of expectation of what happened and Stretch didn't seem that interested.

They all were about to say something when he lifted a finger to tell them to give him a minute. He took a shortcut inside. 'Bro! Over here!' He shouted to get Orange's attention.

His brother stopped banging on the door and turned to look at him. Then he started chasing after him. Blue took a shortcut upstairs then one into Red's room, as it was the closest to the stairs.

Orange followed him into the room, then started to advance on Blue, who was now in a corner. Blue blipped to the door, closed it and locked it, then blipped downstairs again. He grabbed a chair, then blipped back upstairs to put it under the door handle.

Then he slowly walked to the door and opened it. Now everyone was looking at him like he was insane. 'Uh, Blue? You look like shit.' Red pointed out. And indeed he did.

'short..cuts...' Blue was extremely out of breath, and had his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his energy. Stretch lifted a bonebrow. 'How many times?' 'six...' Both Stretch and Red winced.

'Why did you do that so much?' Berry asked worriedly. 'bro's... he's in heat..' Blue replied. No-one looked that concerned. 'So?' Edge asked.

'No... You don't understand.... His heats... Are _bad_.' 'So?' Edge asked again. 'Yeah, so? Edge's are bad too, I know from experience.' Stretch continued, then took a small second to glare at Berry and Red.

'no no I mean _really_ bad.' No-one looked convinced. 'let me try to explain.... imagine you're in heat and you've been in heat for a few weeks.' Everyone winced. 'that's him in a few _hours_ ' And then everyone started to look as panicked as Blue did.

'Wait...' Red stopped. 'If he was a virgin, how do you know about his heats?' 'Close call...' Blue winced.

~~~~~*flash back noises*~~~~~

Sans and Papyrus sat in their living room, Paps reading a book, and Sans watching tv. Paps started looking very hot and sweaty. After an hour of him looking like that, Blue finally noticed.

'Bro? Are you okay?' He asked. Papyrus didn't respond. Then he took a deep breath. 'Sans I'm not feeling very well and I'm having weird feelings and I don't know what to do'

Sans was confused. 'What kind of feelings?' 'I'm really hot and I want to... Touch you. Not not like normal like a different way I want to touch you please'

Sans looked a bit worried. 'Uh. I can't let you touch me, bro. You're gonna have to figure something else out.' 'No no no I need... I need to touch you' Papyrus quickly stood up and advanced on Sans.

'Paps no you can't touch me that way we're brothers you're gonna have to go touch yourself that's how it works when you're in heat' Papyrus didn't seem to hear him.

Sans stood up too and started to back away from Paps. He didn't stop going towards the other. When finally Sans was against a wall and Papyrus was close, Sans dashed off.

He ran upstairs, went into his room, then shut and locked the door. A few seconds later there was a banging on the door.

'SANS PLEASE IT BURNS I NEED TO TOUCH YOU I HAVE TO IT HURTS SANS I NEED TO I NEED TO PLEASE ITS SO HOT SANS LET ME TOUCH YOU' 'Paps you can't we're not allowed to' 'SANS I NEED TO I NEED TO TOUCH YOU AND I NEED YOU TO TOUCH ME PLEASE ITS SO HOT IT BURNS PLEASE SANS PLEASE'

Paps kept pounding on the door and shouting. Then his shouts turned to screams and his pounding turned to trying to break the door down.

Sans held the door, trying hard to keep his brother from coming in. 'Paps I need you to listen to me. Okay? Take off your pants.' Paps stopped for just a second.

Sans didn't know if he did it until there was one humongous pound from the other side of the door, most likely Paps putting his full force into breaking the door.

Orange tentacles started to creep their way into the room from under the door. Sans decided that he just had to trust that the pants were off. 'See that glowy thing on your pelvis?? Touch it. Now.'

The tentacles stopped. Then they retreated under the door. Blue made a sigh of relief. But then he heard gasping and moaning from the other side of the door. He blushed then went to his bed and used his pillows to cover his nonexistent ears.

~~~~~*flash forward noises*~~~~~

Everyone was pretty panicked. Especially Berry and Blue. 'What're we gonna do?????' Berry babbled. 'Probably choose someone to go inside.' Stretch replied. 

'No-one's wanna go in there unless they like being shoved into a wall and getting fucked relentlessly!' Blue added. Then Edge took a moment to stare at Red. And eventually everyone saw who Edge was staring at.

Red blanched. 'No. Nope. Not doing that. Nah. Bye.' He refused. Stretch grabbed him before he could take a shortcut away. He groaned.

'All in favor of making Red go in there?' Stretch asked. Everyone raised their hands except Red. He huffed. 'Fuck you guys. Fine whatever. Might be fun.' He gave in.

Stretch opened the door and everyone went inside. They all watched as Red went upstairs and went up to his door.

Then he opened it. And a bunch of orange tentacles started rushing towards him. His eyes widened. 'Oh shit' He started to run. He was caught in a few seconds. Before both his arms were pinned to his sides, he took a second to flip all the other skeletons off.

Then he was pulled into the room, with the door being shut behind him, cuz apparently Orange had enough sense left to care about the others seeing this.


	13. Blue Was Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again  
> Here'S SOME SMUT  
> AHAHHAHAHAHHA

Immediately, Red's clothes were ripped from his body. He tried to struggle against the tentacles, but it was hopeless. He couldn't see Orange within the tentacles, but that would probably change soon. 

The tentacles prodded at his pelvis area roughly, making him gasp a bit. Obviously they wanted something. And Red knew what to give them.

He summoned a cunt, cuz he decided that was the better idea. Since when you make an ass, you usually have a cock too, but cuz of this situation he probably wouldn't be having any penis action. At least on his end.

And yes, he uses the extreme version of words in his head. Get over it, you judgy prick. Is what he would say to you if you were being a judgy prick.

But he wasn't any less manly, of course. He's just trying to find the best solution. Not because he's feminine. Pshh, no way.

As soon as the tentacles felt the pussy, he was shoved against the wall with his hands pinned above his head. Damn, Blue was right about that. And it was hot as fuck.

He gasped at the feeling. Apparently the tentacles liked the noise, because they started playing with his cunt, making him pant.

Finally, the skeleton behind the tentacles appeared. The almighty Papyrus. And apparently a huge dom.

He came over and bit Red's neck, making him moan a bit. Orange chuckled, then started to lick at it, nipping occasionally. 

Then he himself started to play with the pussy, while the tentacles moved on to mess with his other bones. They filled up his ribs and wrapped around his neck, choking him a bit.

He moaned some more, feeling extremely pleasured. Honestly, he wasn't expecting this much. He just thought that Orange was gonna fuck him straight off the bat, then cum a few times and pass out.

But nope. Perhaps Blue wasn't right after all. Then Orange started to insert his fingers into the pussy, scissoring it and pulling them in and out.

At the sound of more moans from Red, Orange thrusted the fingers in and out, adding a few more after a while.

Then suddenly there was a tentacle in his cunt. It hurt, but in just the right way, making him moan louder than before.

While the tentacle thrusted in and out, Orange started to bite and lick Red's ribs. The tentacles choked him just a bit more, making Red gasp.

Finally Orange went down to lick at Red's clit, making the sensations all the better. Then Orange bit his pelvis, making Red finally orgasm.

Red's pussy tightened around the tentacle as he orgasmed, making Orange gasp in return. Then apparently he was finally ready to move on to something more.

He removed the tentacle from the other's cunt, which was now covered in red pussy juices. He licked the liquid off the tentacle, staring at Red with a smirk on his face. Damn that's hot.

Then Orange bit Reds neck again, as he inserted his dick into the other. He quickly started into a fast thrusting, making Red literally get fucked against a wall.

The thrusts were very strong, probably making a ton of noise against the wall. Good. The others hearing the sex is a good enough payback for forcing him to come in here.

Orange's thrusts increased in speed, strength and deepness, making Red moan almost every second. Tentacles were still in his ribs, around his neck, and pinning his hands against the wall.

Occasionally the tentacles around his neck would tighten a bit, making Red moan louder. Red and Orange's breathing synchronized, fast and heavy.

Finally Orange came, ejaculating into the other. But he didn't stop. He continued to ramp up the pace, making Red get close to orgasming again.

Red wrapped his legs around the other's waist, trying to get an orgasm once more. Finally, when the neck tentacle tightened once more, he went over the edge.

He orgasmed with a huge moan, which seemed to egg Orange on even further. Somehow the pace upped even more. Two tentacles came up to wrap around his legs, pulling them apart so Orange could have more traction.

Orange shoved his hands against the wall, right next to the other's face. Then he leaned down and started biting Red's neck again.

Orange moved his face up to Red's and started French kissing him. He moved his hands up also, up to where Red's hands were pinned against the wall. He intertwined their fingers, somehow still a huge romantic while he's in a heat frenzy.

Red started to rock his hips in time with the other's thrusts. This made the thrusting even more pleasurable, bringing both of them off the edge once more.

As Orange came, his necktacle tightened round the other's neck once more, making Red's moan almost into a scream.

Orange seemed to finally realize that Red _really_ liked being choked. He stopped French kissing Red, then shoved a tentacle in his mouth.

This increased both Orange's and Red's moans, making the rocking of the hips and the thrusting increase even more. At this point, the pace of the thrusting was just absurd.

Then Orange used the tentacles to flip Red over, kinda slamming the side of Red's face against the wall. The tentacles wrapped around Red's wrists, tying them together..

At this point, Red was starting to get very sore and sensitive. The sensitivity was a plus, because of the increased sensations and a but of pain, but the back pains, not so much.

Red whined, trying to communicate the pain to the other. Orange seemed to get the gist, because he used the tentacles to flip Red over, then move him to the bed.

That definitely fixed the back pain. Because of the movement from wall to bed, Orange had removed his dick from Red.

He whined at the feeling of the emptiness, and once more Orange understood. The tentacles busied themselves with messing with the pussy and thrusting into it as Orange walked over.

All the tentacles had been removed from Red as the movement had happened. He waited for them to cover and fill him again, but it didn't happen.

Red looked over at the other. Orange made a small smile. He lifted Red's chin up with a finger. Then he gave him a little skelebonk kiss.

At this point, all of the tentacles weren't touching Red. He whined, wanting more. And Orange gave him just that.

His tentacles delicately messed with Red's bones, tightening and kinda licking them, to the best of their ability. Then Orange started sucking on Red's neck, making the other moan once more.

Red wanted one thing. More fucking. But Orange wasn't fulfilling that need. He whined, but the other didn't stop doing what he was doing.

He reached down to start playing with his pussy, but Orange noticed and pinned his arms to the bed.

Orange finally moved his face down to the cunt, then started licking it. He licked at the clit, nipping just a little bit at it, making Red moan more.

Then he moved the tongue to inside the pussy, tasting the other's juices. This finally made Red orgasm again, making Orange remove the tongue.

Then he positioned his dick at the other's entrance once more. He thrusted in suddenly, quickly filling the other with tentacles once more.

Tentacles tangled through his ribs, pulling on them and squeezing them. Once more he had a tentacle on his neck, choking him occasionally. He also had a tentacle back in his mouth, making the moans quieter, but more often.

Thrusting once more ramped up the pace quickly. Red started to rock his hips again, even thought the sensitivity was almost unbearable.

Orange brought one of his tentacles up to his mouth, and sucked a bit on it, before bringing it down to the cunt and messing with the clit.

The sight of the tentacle sucking and clit playing made Red orgasm once again. The tightening of the walls caused Orange to ejactulate for the last time.

Finally, he seemed to be ready to stop. He rode out the cumming, then exited. He reached down to grab some of the cum before it was dizzolved, then licked it off his fingers.

At Red's small amount of blushing at that, Orange winked at him, making him blush more. Apparently now that the heat frenzy was over, he's a huge flirt.

Both of them had huge smiles as Orange flopped onto the bed with Red. Orange had just enough energy to pull Red to him to snuggle with him and spoon with him just a little.

He promptly passed out, as Red snuggled him a bit back. He thought for a second. 'Damn, if I was counting, the fridge orgasm count would be so high, no-one would be able to beat it.'

He thought some more. 'Blue was right.' He rolled his eyes at that. Then he tried to sit up. He couldn't.

He groaned. 'Well shit. I was shoved against the wall and fucked relentlessly enough that I can't move. Great.' He rolled his eyes again.

Then he sighed. 'Might as well make myself comfortable.' He took Orange's arms and wrapped them around him, then interlaced their fingers.

He happily sighed, then fell asleep with a smile on his face and a snuggly partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is such a fucking idiot lol  
> Also btw the tentacles can experience pleasure too, but it's pretty diluted. Genitals are better.  
> I hope you enjoyed my genital pingpong trash, and now I'm going to go hibernate for another ten years.


	14. My Trash Gets Even More Self-Indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating actually keeping this as a chapter so.... TRASH

Red woke up to complete whiteness. He winced at the brightness of the scene, then stood up from where he was laying on the... Ground? Guess that's what it was.

He looked around and was greeted by more whiteness. Not sure what he was expecting. 

Suddenly a voice talked behind him, making him jump. 'Have fun with Orange?'

He turned quickly but there wasn't anyone there. 'Uh.... Who are you?' There was a small giggle. 'You didn't answer my question!'

Red was extremely weirded out and a bit scared. The voice sighed. 'To you, I'm kind of a god. But to me, not so much. You can call me... Allo.'

That didn't change how weirded out or scared he was, but now he knew their name. 'Where am I?'

'I don't actually know. Your mind?' There was a small pause. 'You can't see, but I'm shrugging right now.' Now confusion was added to the list of Red's current emotions.

'Did you have fun with Orange?' The voice asked again. 'How do you know about that...?' Red replied with another question.

'I already told you. I'm a god, sweaty.' He rolled his eyes. 'I'm not sweaty.'

'You sure? You're sweating right now.' He growled. 'Don't tell me what the fuck I am! Only I get to do that, you piece of shit!'

'Yeesh, aggressive much?' 'You're the one who's fucking insulting me!' 'Fine whatever.' 'DONT WHATEVER ME' 'I do what I want, sweaty.'

Red screamed angrily. The voice laughed a bit. 'Although I'm enjoying making you angry, I gotta go now. So... Bye.'

'YEAH, LEAVE! THATS WHAT I FUCKING WANT ANYWAYS!' A skeletal hand appeared out of nowhere to flip him off. He countered with birds of his own.

Then he woke up. He opened his eyes and was greeted with his normal ceiling. He sighed.

'Well, that certainly was a trip, huh?' He muttered, talking to no-one but himself. 

He realized that he was still in bed with Orange. He didn't really care. Orange's alright, he guessed.

More than alright. He's a piece of adorable fluff that no-one can help but like. Kinda similar to Berry.

Red noticed that it was still the middle of the night. He might as well go back to sleep then.

He snuggled back into the ball of warmth that was Orange and promptly fell back asleep. Hopefully without this 'Allo' character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got so many plans with this tho lol


End file.
